


Anniversary Night

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cody ships it, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kade is scarred for life, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Top Charlie/Bottom Chase, everyone ships it, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the Chief and Chase’s one year anniversary. They finally get a chance to celebrate it together......in the bedroom.
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Anniversary Night

Chase sat and waited on Chief’s bed in his room. Well, at this point it’s their room. Chase couldn’t even count on both of his servos all of the late nights and early mornings they have spent together in this room, in this bed. 

Memories flashed through his processor of his first night in the room with Chief. That night was filled with love and passion in the bed. 

Earlier that faithful day, he confessed his feelings for Chief. He was so worried that he wouldn’t feel the same and their partnership would be ruined but, lucky for him, Chief felt the same way and he kissed him in return.

That night they borrow the fixed Minimizer from Doc so they could have some fun the right way.

And oh, Primus did fun they did have that night together......

From that day on, their nights together became more frequent and more passionate. They have both learned a few things as they continued with their little fun nights together. He learned that Chief, or Charlie as he now gets to call him, was very fond of his aft and thighs, in his bot from or holo avatar. He would caress his thighs and aft with his hands in a lazy manner in the early mornings when they wake up tangled in bed together. Charlie learned that Chase was fond of his chest hair and abs. He would run his servos up and down his chest whenever he had a chance to do so. Also, they both learned that when they do have some private time together, make sure no one is home and to lock the door. They learned this the hard way....Poor Kade. 

After the long and very confusing conversation they had to have with him, Kade supported them. 

All he wants is for his Dad to be happy.

Even though, Kade was definitely scarred for life after walk in on them naked and in a very “graphic” position.

When they came out to the rest of the Burns kids and the other Rescue Bots a month later, they were meet with Dani squealing, Blades and Heatwave saying it was about damn time they got their crap, Bolder giving them a big thumbs up to them for coming out, and Graham giving 50 bucks to Cody for a long term bet they had made over a year before about their relationship. Kade was still traumatize.

Chase was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t notice Charlie walking into the room. He was wearing his thin black t-shirt that he wore under his police uniform and boxers. 

“Hey there beautiful.” 

“Hello Charlie.” Chase responded back to the older gentleman. 

He got up from the bed and went up to kissed him. He had to stand on the tops of his pedals to kiss him since he was actually shorter then him when minimized.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary to you too.” said Charlie as he was pulled back into the kiss again by the blue bot.

Today was their one year anniversary of them being together in a relationship. It was also the one year anniversary of their first time together.

Chase and Charlie spend the whole day relaxing on the beach and talking. They talk about everything. Their past, the present, and their future together.

They stayed there for a while, just kissing one other as if their lives depended upon it.

“I love you Charlie.” Chase blurted out in the middle of their little make out session. 

Charlie couldn’t help but smile at the mech in front of him.

He wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed his forehead against Chase’s, “I love you too sweetheart.”

This was just one of many nicknames they had for each other. It confused Chase at first but, he soon understood it was out of endearment. He took quite a liking to them quickly. 

Chase giggled slightly as Charlie’s hands slowly made it was down to cup his aft. 

“Someone’s excited for tonight, aren’t they?” He tried to state in an even toned voice but, he continued to giggle while speaking. He was ticklish after all.

His giggles made Charlie smile even more. “Of course I am, I have the most beautiful mech in my arms right now.”

His statement made a faint blue blush appear on Chase’s faceplate, which he fail to hide by ducking his head in Charlie’s chest. 

This just made Charlie laugh. Ever since they have started dating, he has noticed how the little things about Chase were so cute. The way he didn’t understand earth terms at first, cute. When he tries to do something romantic for him, cute. Every time when Charlie compliments him or calls him a sweet nickname and blushes, absolutely adorable.

“Ready for bed?” asked Chase, with a hint in his voice stating that sleeping wasn’t what they would be doing in the bed.

“More then ever.”

They kissed again but, this time it was more raw then before. Chase moved his arms around Charlie’s neck as the kiss deepen. He felt the man’s hands slightly raise his aft. He understood what that met so, he complied. Chase jumped up and rapped this robotic legs around Charlie’s waist. 

Charlie griped Chase’s legs strongly to support him. There was now a slight bulge underneath his boxers. He didn’t mind it at all.

He slowly walk to the bed with Chase in his arms and set the mech down in the middle of the bed. Chase looked up to the man as he climbed on top of him. One of his servos reached up to play with the bottom hem of his shirt. Charlie understood and removed his shirt for Chase. Soon the shirt was off and discarded on the floor. Chase could now see the silver hairs on top of Charlie’s chest along with the faint outlines of his abs on stomach. Chase now used both of his servos to rom up and down his chest as he kissed him.

“Ready to open up for me Chase?”

“I don’t know, I think you have to work for that.” he said playfully.

Charlie was ready to compile with him. He kissed down Chase’s neck cables to his sweet spot while, his hands moved under him to grope Chase’s aft.

Chase released a small moan out in repose to his touch.

“You like that?”

“Yes. I do.”

Chase moved one of his servos down to the bulge now very noticeable, underneath Charlie’s boxers and have a gentle squeeze in return. It was now Charlie’s turn to respond with a moan back.

“Ready to have some fun?” 

“Of course.” and with that Chase spread his legs and Charlie gave his panel a very light touch.

This was Charlie’s favorite part. 

Chase opened his panel and let his spike fall out for Charlie pleasure. After that, Charlie’s underwear was now gone with the wind.

Metaphorically 

Now it was just them, chest to chestplate, heart to spark, and spike to well....spike. They finally get to spend time together the way they want too. 

The rest of the night was filled with pleasure, love, and the enjoyment of each other’s body. They explored every crack and crevices of one other, with touches and kisses everywhere. This night was just like their first, but better. 

The bed sheets would definitely needed to be washed the next day.

Chase and Charlie both woke up with the sun in their faces the next morning. The bedsheets and blanket were messily thrown over their bodies, legs tangled together, Charlie’s hair sticking up all over the place, and their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

It was an perfect anniversary night in their eyes/optics....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story for Chase/Charlie. I literally wrote all of this at 2:00 a.m. on a Saturday. This was created for an art/writing trade with @knnw-a on Tumblr! Good follow them, they are amazing! Hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment below! Bye💙💙💙💙


End file.
